Hot Leather and Cold Steel
by N.C. Wolfe
Summary: After Edward leaves, Bella decides shes sick of being a push over and with the help of her gruff biker best friend sets out on a journey to make a new life. 5 years later when her past comes back to haunt her she has to decide if love is worth the pain.
1. How Bella Grew a Pair

**A.N. **

**Hey Y'all! Well, I've decided that since I've gotten my mojo back somewhat and my writer's block has seemed to gone missing for a while, I'd start on this little tale that's been sitting and stewing in my head. I have to warn you all that Bella is NOT her sweet lil ol' self in this story and if bad language and some other citrusy things that are gona show up in later chapter's might offend you, then I recommend that you don't read this fic. For everyone else who doesn't give a shit about proper-folk speak and might enjoy a bit of bad assed Bella and sexy biker/cowboy Jasper, I hope you enjoy my little tale J **

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

He broke me. He took everything I was, wadded it up into a tight little ball of nothing and tossed me away in the middle of that damned forest. I knew it wasn't because he didn't want me; he was too damn self righteous and noble to be so selfishly cruel. He did it to safe guard me from the big bad sparkly fucking vampires; because, as everyone who's ever met that poor pathetic version of me knew, I was as breakable as that sugar glass shit they used in the movies. But I'll tell you one thing; I am not the same Bella fucking Swan I was in Forks.

Sure, I'd had my few months of pity party, woe-is-me suffer fest, as any other love sick fool would have had in my situation. I did the whole crying into my pillow in the middle of the night thing, along with the sad little zombie shuffle, making everyone around me worry their brows and high tail it away as soon as they saw me coming. And yeah, I had been your typical sobbing emotastic teenage girl. What happened next though, in the middle of a busy street in Port Angeles of all places, is what snapped my downtrodden ass right out of it.

My father, the overprotective worrier that he was, had been on my back since the moment Mr. Perfect had taken off, trying to get me to once again join the land of the living, to no avail. He tried every sly maneuver he could think of to break me out of my funk. He even went so far as to try talking me into robbing the cradle with his best friends son, who was kinda hot in a young overenthusiastic sorta way, but my sappy ass was having none of it.

It wasn't until he went and pulled the "I'll send you back to your mother" card, that I finally decided to put on my big girl panties and make some weekend plans. I'd rather become a social freakin butterfly than endure the torture of Renee's overzealous attempts at bringing me around.

I figured I'd just start with a _simple_ movie night with a _simple_ friend just to reassure Charlie that I wasn't gona go completely off the deep end…_simple_ enough…Haha, yeah right…

I had just left the god-awful gory movie with Jessica I-need-to-be-a-chipper-motor-mouth-or-I'll-die Stanley, still feeling all sorry for myself, when I saw a very familiar looking group of bikers standing in front of the bar across the street. Familiar as in 'my would-have-been attackers if not for my Ex-knight in glittery assed shining armor coming to the rescue'.

I'm still not a hundred percent sure why I did it; maybe it was my need to confront my demons by showing them I wasn't gona let fear rule me anymore, or maybe I just had a death wish, I don't know, all that matters is that I grew a pair that night. I squared up my sad little slumped-over shoulders, popped in my non-existent backbone and started across the street.

I had made it about five steps when something happened that finally put the last nail in the coffin and once and for all buried that pathetic excuse for a girl that I was. Set over the whiney pleas that Jessica was sending me from her side of the road I heard _His_ voice.

"Bella, no…Go back." his words slithered out all silky suave and smooth like honey. For a fraction of a second I startled and stopped in my tracks before I realized what was going on and let out a low growl. Even after he took my heart and shredded it to pieces, I was still letting that son of a bitch control me. Nuh uh…not gona happen.

I picked up my pace then, ignoring whatever else _He_ had to say, and with nothing but sheer determination to rid myself of that fiend I called my broken heart I finished crossing the street. As I drew closer to the rowdy men who were now letting out cat calls and whistles for my benefit I noticed with a slight disappointment that these weren't the ass holes I thought they had been but just a bunch of bikers out for a good time. 'Oh well' I had thought to myself as I stepped up onto the curb in front of them, I'd take what I could get.

"Hey baby, you look thirsty. Why don't you let ol' Sid buy you a drink" The one closest to me said as he stepped forward. He was actually sorta cute, in a gruff tatted up kinda way as he gave me his puppy dog begging for a bone look, so I gave him a small laugh and a bold smile before declining his offer.

"Nice bike" I said as I noticed the shiny, black cherry Harley he'd been leaning against a moment before, and put out my hand as if asking permission to touch it.

"Go right on ahead, she don't bite" He said with a sly grin as his friends all let out chuckles of amusement.

I ran my hand along the smooth dark red body of the bike and then let my fingers graze along down to the still-warm leather seat. I ran my fingers over the metal studs along the side of the seat and up the cool steel of the sissy bar. It was beautiful.

I hadn't been on the back of a bike since I was fourteen and my mother had, for a short time, dated a biker named Preacher who use to feed my teenage rebellion by taking me for a ride through the desert every weekend. I missed it; The purr of the engine vibrating under my legs, the wind whipping my hair around like a banshee, the pure exhilaration of speeding through wide open assed air…Damn had I missed it.

The bike's owner, "Sid" he'd called himself, must have picked up on my thoughts cause the next thing I knew I felt the cool metal of a helmet in my hands.

"C'mon honey, I'll take you for a ride" I looked up at him with my eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion at his motives, I'd just met him after all and I wasn't too keen on being raped and dumped on the side of the rode, but when I saw a look that I could've sworn was sad understanding in his eyes I nodded and put the helmet on.

"Bella! What the hell are you doing!" I turned my head in shock and looked towards the shreaky voice that had just screamed out my name saw Jessica all up in a fiery uproar and couldn't help the laugh that escaped me at the sight of her scared little self trying to be brave with her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face.

"What does it look like I'm doing, Jess?" I asked her with a smirk. She started to sputter out nonsensical words as I climbed up in the seat and wrapped my arms around Sid's waist. "I'm getting outa here"

I heard the guys behind us start calling out to Jessica and decided that she needed my help getting out of a situation she couldn't handle. I yelled to them over their shouts, "Uh uh boys, she's got a curfew." to which they replied by laughing louder.

"Go on, Jess I'll be alright" I said with a reassuring but excited smile, trying to shoo her away as I heard the bike start up and roar to life. She gave a deep growl and threw up her hands up in defeat before muttering something that sounded a lot like "It's your funeral" and storming away.

Sid walked the bike off the curb and then with another roar and a twist of the handles started us rolling forward. I felt every sad shattered piece of myself disappear at that moment and the only thing I could think about was the thrill I was about to receive tonight just sitting on the back of that beautiful machine as I soared through the streets.

As we passed Jessica while she was opening her car door, I yelled out "If Charlie calls, tell him not to wait up!" and gave a happy laugh at the look of pure scandal on her face as we sped away. Absolutely priceless.

Sid drove us down along the coast and we rode for what felt like hours without saying a word. It was the most beautiful kind of peace I could have ever asked for. The roar of the bike, the wind whipping by, the taste and smell of the salt air…It was a therapy that I had longed for without knowing what I'd needed. It was perfect. I didn't want it to end.

I was slightly disappointed when I felt the bike slow and pull of to the side of the road but since we were in the middle of pretty much nowhere, with the ocean in front of us I didn't complain. I knew I'd be back on that bike again to head back home later.

"I thought we could walk and talk a while" Sid said in a sincere tone as he helped me take off the helmet. "You looked like you needed it back there" I don't know why I wasn't afraid to be all the way out here with a perfect stranger, but for some reason I felt like I could trust the man who had just given me a good dose of therapeutic release. I smiled up at him and nodded before we headed down the dunes to the sand below.

We walked and talked until we saw the sun starting to peek out of the waters edge and in that time, though I didn't spill too much of my own crazy past, I did get to learn quite a bit about him. It turned out he was a pretty cool guy. He was a body artist, specializing in body murals and portrait tats but also did piercing. He said that his dream had always been to pack up whatever shit he could carry on his bike, haul ass over to Sturgis, South Dakota and set up shop in what he called "a biker's paradise" where the money he'd make off of the first week in August alone, could set him up pretty nicely for most of the year.

He smiled proudly when he told me that he had one last tat to drill out before he'd have enough money to make his dream a reality. He looked so happy in that moment that I couldn't help but smile back just as big and hug him. I asked him if he new anyone out there and when he told me no I asked "Won't you be lonely all on your own?" he laughed at that and joked that I was more than welcome to come along and then let out a snort when I punched his arm lightly and told him he was crazy.

He took me home not long after that and gave me his cell phone number, saying with a bit less of a joking tone, that the offer to come along still stood. I laughed again and told him goodnight before I looked up and saw a furious red faced Charlie standing in the doorway. At that point I wish I would have excepted Sid's offer.

Charlie let me have it as soon as the door slammed shut behind me and the verbal slaughter that rang out between us that night would probably one day find it's way into the history books. I was so over done at this point that I ran upstairs, packed a bag and flew out the door to my truck.

I pulled over at the first phone booth I saw and called the number Sid had given me earlier that night not caring that it was now eight in the morning and he'd probably be sleeping after our long night. When he answered the phone groggily I told him what happened and he gave me the directions to his place. He told me I could crash there until I decided what I wanted to do and not to worry about trying to carry my load cause he'd have plenty of work for me once I got settled in.

I ended up staying with Sid over the next two months until it was time for him to pack up and leave for South Dakota. Over that time he had become a true friend and confidant and I couldn't imagine not having him in my life after he left. He had taught me to toughen up. He gave me my first tat, an eagle soaring over the ocean across my back that hurt like a bitch but was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. He taught me how to ride his bike and went with me to take the test for my license, which I passed with flying colors after his smooth ass teaching.

He also listened when I needed to rant and he held me when I needed to cry. He'd become the best friend I'd ever had over that short time and there was no way in hell I was gona let him go without me. So I decided I'd had enough of life in fuck-it-all Washington and agreed to make the long assed journey with him out into the wild unknown biker's paradise. And that, my friends, is where this crazy little story of mine begins.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. <strong>

**Okay Y'all, there ya go! Hope you enjoyed! And don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you thought (what did you and didn't you like) Every reviewer get's the chance to build up Bella's new fuck awesome confidence! Love Y'all!**


	2. Five Years Later

**A.N.**

**Yeah, I forgot to put up a disclaimer in the last chapter so I'm feeling the need to inform y'all that I am not Stephenie Meyer…I do not own anything…and though I make no money from this story, I sure do like playin rough with the characters…;op **

**One of my readers was kind enough to let me know that I had unknowingly typed out the wrong author in my disclaimer so I want to give a huge thank you to Soulsistersinaslan whithout whom I would have looked like a complete idiot :o) lol Thanks Babe!**

* * *

><p><strong>5 Years Later…<strong>

**Bella's POV**

"Yo Izz…There's some guy at the front askin for your superb expertise babe. Says it's his birthday and you're the only one he wants punchin holes in his hide. Ya busy?" I heard Sid call with a laughing voice into the back room where I was cleaning up after my last client; a blue collared Joe Shmo' who wanted to impress his new old lady with a tongue ring. I suppressed a laugh as I thought of the straight edged poser and his similarities to my blood thirsty Ex, right down to the sissy assed brown oxfords.

"Yeah sure, just spot checkin for spilt tears. Send him in." I yelled back as I shook my head at his tone, wondering what that was all about and double checked that everything was squeaky clean and wouldn't fuck up our spotless reputation as Sturgis' new number one go to spot for all your body art pleasures.

I looked around the parlor, at the shiny equipment and the wall full of photos where previous clients proudly showed off their new art and smiled thinking of everything Sid and I had accomplished over the past five years. We'd ridden into town with nothing more than a pocket full of cash (mine from selling that hunk of rusted metal I use to call a truck), what little we could cram into two saddlebags and the clothes on our backs. It wasn't much but it was everything we needed to get to where we are today.

It definitely wasn't an easy ride once we'd arrived though. For weeks we lived like a couple of high class hobos in a cheap motel at the edge of town, eating nothing but greasy assed fast food and wearing the tattered shit we found in the local thrift shops. But we didn't care. We were on an adventure and we'd be damned if we couldn't make it a good one.

We'd arrived in June, which had us peddling our art around for two months to whoever we could convince to try us out before the annual festival would begin in August. We hit the streets, Sid yielding his fuck awesome artistic abilities and me with my new shiny piercing gun that was my pride and joy and got started.

Sid had tried to teach me the fine art of body painting while we were still in Washington but with my work looking more like drunken Picassos than anything a person would be willing to be stuck with for life, we both decided I'd try for my piercing license. Luckily I was a dab hand at it. It took me a while to get my stomach used to the queasy feeling of smelling blood but after a few weeks of it I learned to deal and I could punch a hole in the tightest of spots with my eyes closed. Hell yeah, I'm that good.

We'd started the business out small and cheap, just to lure in a few of the locals and gain some exposure; mostly kids just turned 18 who wanted to express their new right of passage and a couple old bar hopping bikers looking to update; but after a while word of mouth had people lined up outside our door and the phones were ringing off the hook so often that I wanted to throw the damn answering machine against a wall. Once the festival started up in August, we had more clientele than we knew what to do with and we were rakin in the doe faster than Wall Street.

After our first year we were able to put a down payment on a building in the heart of town that featured a fuck-awesome two bedroom apartment right above the shop and a garage in back to park our bikes. Not too fuckin shabby. We argued about what to name the parlor for a couple of weeks until we agreed to disagree and just went with 'Sizzle's Ink and Rods'; A combination of our names and what we offered. We had finally made it to where we wanted to be and the rest is history….A very fuckin good one.

I was brought out of my musings, looking up when I heard the sound of heavy boots walking into the room and saw a familiar face wearing a big cheesy grin "Hey sexy" he said as he walked up to me and ran his finger lightly down my arm. _Damn not again _I thought to myself as I backed up a step and slapped his hand away.

"Ugh, Tony, keep the didgets to yourself or your gona get punched with a hole you're not gona like. Just sit in the damn chair and tell me what ya want okay?" I told him, giving him a look that said I meant business and pointed to my station.

"Oh baby, I love it when you get all tough with me." He said with a sly wink as he took his seat and I shook my head at his dumb assed line. "Besides, it's my birthday and I couldn't think of a better way to celebrate than having your sexy assed hands running all over me. Maybe we can even continue the celebration at your place after we're done here." _Grrrr_…The man really knew how to weigh on my patience…

I had met Tony a few months back while slamming back a few drinks at my favorite after work watering hole where I had gone and done the stupidest thing I could think of and took him home with me for a one night stand. It wasn't something I'd done often but he had been a good lookin smooth talker and I'd needed the quick release after a hard day that only a good fuck could bring. It had never once crossed my mind though, as I was screaming out his name, that he'd be the kind of jack assed stalker type that wouldn't leave me alone. Damn I needed to learn to pick em better.

He had started showing up at the shop pretty much non-stop after that, dropping constant innuendos and sexual propositions and making my life pretty much hell, along with having his body so tatted up and full of holes it was hard to see a patch of natural skin on him. Sid had offered to kick his ass for me and deny him service but Tony always paid up for the work we did for him, and besides his annoying comments he was harmless, not to mention one of our best customers, so I put on my big girl panties and told Sid I'd handle it. Sometimes though, I wish I'd have just let Sid take the jerk outside and lay into him.

"Happy Birthday" I said to him with a scowl and pushed him back in his chair as he started to lean forward "Now, if you want to live to see your next, I suggest you tell me what you want done up and then go on and celebrate with someone who doesn't want to kick your ass." I knew I shouldn't be so mean to someone who was helping to dish out my paycheck but this was my last job of the day before I got to go relax and my nerves were already shot to pieces.

Thankfully Tony took the hint and told me what he wanted done then after I was finished up, gave me one last big cheesy grin and a nice tip before walking out the door.

"Thank God he's gone" I said to Sid as I walked to the register to start tallying up the day's intake. "I'm don't think I could have taken one more smooth assed line before poppin him in the mouth"

"Oh c'mon Izz he's just showin his appreciation for fine work." Sid laughed back with his usual smart assed tone.

"More like an appreciation for my ass. And thanks for the fuckin warning dude…" I replied snarkily and Sid let out a big guffaw. "At least he tips well" I said as I counted the money in appreciation. Sid chuckled again at this nodding his head in agreement.

Just then we heard the chimes sound from the door and Sid turned to see who it was.

"Hey man, we're just closing up here. Why don't you give me your name and I'll put you down for early tomorrow." Sid said and I looked up to see who had come in.

My eyes grew in shock as I took in the blond man standing in front of me and I let out a low growl.

"Hey Darlin." The man said to me smoothly as he strode over and sat his helmet down on the counter in front of me. What the FUCK! Oh I was pissed.

"Jasper, what the hell are you doing here?" I managed to ask through my seething teeth.

He just looked me up and down, let out a little chuckle and gave me a big toothy grin.

This could not be happening.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. <strong>

**Dun Dun Dun! There ya go! Now just think long and hard about how HAWT our Jasper would look all bikered up in leather and leave me a nice long review to show your appreciation for that vision lol :o) **


	3. Meet and Fuckin Greet

**A.N. Hey all! Sorry it took so long for me to get this up. My family and I have been dealing with some pretty heavy shit lately and I haven't had much energy to think about writing, but today went pretty smoothly so I was able to finally get this finished. About damn time huh? Well here it is, hope you like :o)**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to my awesome baby brother Dee who just turned 16 today! I love ya dude! Now tell Ma to buy you a fuckin car so you can take me places! lol MUAH!**

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>

_What the fuck am I doing here? _I asked myself as I got off of my bike and stared incredulously at the audaciously spiky sign printed on the window of the building in front of me. When Peter had called me out of the blue, spewin' out his creepy Yoda mind-trip mumbo jumbo, telling me I needed to get myself out to Sturgis "Pronto" to a crazy little shop called Sizzle's, my first thought had been _The dude's finally lost it…_ But since the Cullen's, my once "loving" family, had thrown my ass out to the wolves after that crazy assed excuse for a birthday party five years ago, and since I really had nothing better to do, I decided to say "Why the hell not?" and took off on my bike for South Dakota. I could use a little adventure in this static existence I call a life.

The only problem was that Peter, being the oh so great friend he was, had conveniently decided that it really wasn't important that I have any details whatsoever about why I had to hall ass out here or what might be waiting for me. He did tell me though, that if I ever wanted to 'pull my head out of my ass and stop wallowin' in misery, I'd just have to man the fuck up and trust him'. Yeah fucker, you're not helpful. So here I am, with absolutely no idea what the hell I was getting myself into.

I shook my head again at the sign and grumbled under my breath. A tattoo parlor? This has to be a joke. I'm a vampire for cryin out loud! Impenetrable skin and all that shit…Why the hell would he send me to a damn tattoo parlor?

I was just about to say the hell with it, and call it a bad deal, when someone walked out the door and I was hit with the overpowering scent of familiarity coming from inside of the shop; a scent that I knew all too well. Well fuck my life. Peter ya little shit. He had sent me out looking for the last woman on the damn planet that I'd ever wanted to see again. Bella…damn him to fucking hell.

I wanted to turn on my heels and high tail it as far away from there as I could get but, screw me; I'm a curious mother fucker. I looked through the plate glass of the window, trying to see her, but the only person in the room was a tall dark haired biker with a crap-load of body art, who was dancing like an idiot with a broom to AC/DC's Highway to Hell. I knew she was there though, so I kept my eyes trained on the two doors at the back of the room, waiting for her to walk through one of them.

A few seconds later I saw the door on the left swing open and I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I blinked my eyes a few times, thinking that my mind must be playing tricks on me because there was no way in hell that the woman who just walked into the room was the same shy little Bella Swan I had known from Forks. No fuckin way…

The chick I was seeing was anything but shy. Her whole body screamed "Look at me you son of a bitches and fuck all of you too!" She had various tattoos on the skin that I could see, and I could see a lot of skin…There were piercings in not just her ears, which had studs from lobes to top cartilage, but also in her left eyebrow, nose and navel. She wore a black leather backless halter that reached just a couple inches below her breasts and a pair of skin-tight leather pants that hugged low on her hips and had silver zippers decorating different areas up and down her legs. Her hair was cut short and choppy and was dyed black with dark red highlights running through it and the girl was toned like a champ. Fuck me…She was hot…

I felt my dick give an involuntary twitch and shook my head at my stupidity. "Down boy…she might be a hot little hell cat now, but that's the kind of trouble you need like a pineapple in the ass"

I really needed to get the hell out of there but, like I said I was a curious mother fucker, so when I heard Bella start talking to the dude with the broom, I decided to listen in and get a feel for the inner workings of the new and improved Bella. What I heard coming from her once innocent little mouth had my eyebrows rising and my mouth turning up into an evil smirk. Innocent my sparkly white ass. She'd gone and learned a whole new vocabulary.

Fuck it. I had to meet this chick cause she was definitely no longer the girl I knew and, in my opinion, that was a damn good thing.

I walked up to the door and opened it, her scent hitting me even more powerfully now that we were in the same room and damn she smelled even better than she had five years ago. I wanted to taste her. Not in the way I did back then, because that would only last for minutes, I wanted the taste to go on and on and…Wow dude, get a grip.

The dancing broom guy looked at me and for a moment I felt the slight apprehension at my appearance that most people get when they see me, before it disappeared and was replaced with amusement. _What the hell is he amused with?_

"Hey man, we're just closing up here. Why don't you give me your name and I'll put you down for early tomorrow." He said and I smirked thinking about what he would do if he tried putting a needle to my skin and nothing happened. His confusion would be priceless.

Just then Bella looked up and I felt her alarm as she took me in. Shit, I didn't need her getting all panicky and causing a scene. I was getting ready to do my thing and send her a good dose of calm but her shock turned to seething anger in a blink and my smirk grew wider as I noticed there wasn't even a hint of fear in her mix.

She let out a little growl and I felt my nethers give another more pronounced twitch at the deep throaty sound. Damn, her voice had matured and she was a fuckin queen. I really needed to get to know this chick.

I walked up to the counter and placed my helmet down in front of her. "Hey, Darlin"

I felt her anger spike, but there was something else there too; something that I was feeling pretty strongly myself as I looked closer at her. It was practically hidden beneath her other emotions but it was there. Hmm…She liked what she saw too.

"Jasper, what the hell are you doing here?" She asked me through clenched teeth. In response, I just looked her up and down in admiration, and chuckled. This was gona be fun.

**Bella's POV**

What the hell is he laughing at? Does he find my anger amusing? I knew he could feel how pissed off I was and his little chuckle at my expense was pushing my ass further toward ballistic. I didn't give a crap if the sound of his voice rolling deep in his throat gave me butterflies or not…Shit…Now I'm really pissed.

I haven't seen hide nor hair of any of the Cullen's in five fucking years and he had the nerve to just show up in MY shop looking all good with his perfect body and sexy assed voice…then stand there laughing at me? Oh hell no. They're not gona play with me again.

"Do you find this situation amusing? I asked you what the hell you're doing here. Now quit your damn laughing and answer me." This shit just _had_ to happen today…

I guess Jasper had picked up on enough of my emotions to realize that it would be smart to just listen and get serious because he let go of his smirk a little and I felt a wave calm come over me "Bella, chill, I didn't come here for a fight, actually I have no fuckin idea why I'm here…a friend told me to come so I did"

What? A friend told him to come find me? "Would this friend happen to be named Fate? Cause the bitch has got it bad for me Jazz"

He laughed again and shook his head "No, actually his name is Peter, but the fucker thinks it's his job to screw with people's lives so I guess you could say he's workin for her"

Just fuckin perfect. "Great, another one out to get me...Where's everyone else? Are they waiting outside to jump in and fuck up what's left of my life?" It would figure if they did. Five damn years of peace…Fuckin figures…

It was like a cloud fell over him suddenly and his lips turned into a sneer. "Screw the Cullen's. They threw my ass out right after the party. I haven't heard from any of em since and I don't give a fuck if I ever do again. They can all rot in hell"

Shit. What was I supposed to say to that? They really were a piece of work. His own damn family… "Wow Jazz, I'm sorry. I guess they screwed us both huh?"

"Yeah I guess so" he said with a small bitter laugh. "Fuck em"

Damn, I felt guilty for the way I treated him. It wasn't his fault that Edward and his lap dogs were a bunch of pussies who couldn't handle an uncomfortable situation. I hated them more at that moment than I ever had. It was one thing to leave me. I was just an insignificant little blot in their lives but they were his family and they just threw him away like a piece of trash. I shook my head and sighed. Shit, I was glad to be rid of them.

I felt a hand on my shoulder then and looked behind me to see Sid giving me a look that said "You okay?" I had totally forgotten he was there. A great friend I am huh? I'm surprised he hadn't said anything before, but Sid knew when to let me handle things on my own and I guess he figured it was that time. He was a damn good friend.

I gave him a smile and nodded letting him know I'd be fine and then laughed at my bad manners. "Damn, I'm rude. Jazz, this is Sid. Sid, Jasper. His brother is the ass hole I told you about"

With a smirk at me, Jasper stepped forward and shook Sid's hand "Nice to meet you man, though Bella's got the intro a little screwed up. Eddie boy ain't no kin of mine, so don't' think I'm anything like that fucker"

Sid laughed and nodded at that. "Good to hear man, cause he's one dude I'd like to fuck up real nice. Glad to meet you too"

Jasper smiled a full set of perfect teeth then, and looked from Sid back over to me, before he shook his head and let out that sexy low chuckle "Great. Now that we've got all the pleasantries outa the way, can you tell me what the fuck happened to sweet little ol' Bella Swan? Cause baby, you ain't her"

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Well, there ya go…The meeting's all outa the way and it looks like both of them have a few anger issues that they need to deal with. But, as we all know, a little anger can sometimes make for some seriously steamy activities ;op Hope y'all enjoyed and tell me what ya thought. Next chap Jazz will get to know a little more about this new and improved Bella and we'll get to see alot more of Sid. I love him. He's a fuckin riot...lol<strong>

**If you want to pick my brain a little before I get the next update out or you just need to find out what the hell I'm doing that could possible take this long, here's my twitter link. Just take out the spaces. **

http :/ twitter . com /#!/N_Wolfe

**The link is also on my profile in case you say "I don't wana take out no stinkin spaces" Just click on it and it'll take you right to me :o) …I know, scary right? Lol Don't forget to review! Your words make me one happy chick!**


	4. Feelin' The Heat

**Twilight is the property of the fuck-awesomeness that is S.M. I just like to take her characters and twist em up a bit…And throw in a few of my own for your extra twisty pleasure ;o)**

**A.N.**

**Hey All! So Here's Chapter 4 and things are about to get all steamy and shit up in this bitch…lol Hope Y'all enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

When Jasper had first walked into the shop, I thought that fate must really hate me if she was gona put me through this shit again after letting me think I had actually managed to escape my little trip through the Twilight Zone, but then when he told me how his so-called family had screwed him over just as hard as they'd done to me, I felt like a bitch for how I had treated him. Maybe fate didn't hate me as much as I thought…

Maybe she was feeling a little guilty for the hell she'd put me through and decided to send me a kindred spirit to vent past frustrations with. It wasn't like I could fill Sid in on the larger details of my crazy youth…He'd flip his shit and check my head for fever before asking me who my dealer was.

But I've had this shit bottled up inside me like a shaken up coke for the past five years and I knew it'd be real damn nice to finally unload some of it on a sympathetic shoulder. Damn, she must feel extra guilty if she decided to send me such broad shoulders…Hmm…I'd never quite noticed before how hell'a hot Jasper was.

Maybe It's because back then he'd been attached to Alice at the hip and had been forcefully dragged through the damn muddy waters of preppy khaki land…Ugly sweater vests and all that crap. Not anymore my friends, not anymore. The man I was looking at now had burnt that shit to the ground and stomped on it for good measure. He looked like a god in leather and ripped denim and damn did he look edible. His hair was even more like golden silk than I remembered it and my fingers were itching to run through those soft thick locks. And his eyes…

I had thought Edward's eyes had been beautiful but Jasper's had him beat by miles. His gaze was the most penetrating and intense thing I'd ever seen, as if he was looking right into your soul; like he just saw 'you'. Damn I sounded like such a fuckin girl…But it was true. I wanted to take a picture of just his eyes and stare at them all day.

And his body…ugh, what I could do to that body…Oh God, shoot me now…Where the fuck was this all coming from?

I was brought out of my naughty musings when I heard Jasper call my name in an amused voice and realized he was no longer talking to Sid but was now smirking at me with an all knowing 'forget-I-was-an-empath?' raised eyebrow. I forced myself not to give him the satisfaction of watching me blush and returned his little smirk with one of my own. I can play coy with the best of em'.

"I'm sorry Jazz, I was a little distracted. What was that?" I gave him a wink and watched his brows rise before he laughed and shook his head.

"You sure have changed darlin'" I may not be able to 'feel' the way he could but I could tell, with the look he was giving me, that he didn't think that was such a bad thing.

"Yeah? Like what you see?" Damn, it was starting to heat up in here real quick…

"Hell yeah, I do." He said. It was like I felt a pull coming from him and without even realizing it, I stepped a little closer. What the hell was going on here?

I heard a throat clear next to me and looked over to where Sid stood looking a little uncomfortable. He was moving from foot to foot and he had his hands shoved down low in the pocket of his jeans. "Hey I'm gona leave you two to it and go out for a smoke" and then he bolted out the door.

I wanted to laugh and call him out on his embarrassment, but I just nodded my head and looked back over at Jasper, noticing the entertained expression on his face. I was getting ready to ask him what the hell this particular smirk was for when I heard Sid squeal like a little fuckin girl and I ran to the door to see what kinda trouble he could have gotten himself into in the last five seconds.

"No fuckin way!" he yelled out and I heard Jasper chuckle from behind me. He was so close that I had to look away. I felt a shiver go down my spine as his breath swept over my neck and I felt my little bundle below tighten just a bit. Damn, what the hell was wrong with me?

"Dude, please tell me I'm lookin at a '36 Knucklehead" Jasper laughed softly again at Sid's excitement and I felt his cool breath stroke my neck once more as he answered with a simple drawled out "Yeah, man. In't she pretty?"

This time I had to step away from him before I did something incredibly stupid…Like lean back and rub myself all over him…but just as I began to put one foot in front of me I felt his strong hand reach down and grab my back belt loop, holding me in place against him. What the hell was he doing? Driving me to insanity, that's what.

"Uh, uh darlin'" He whispered in my ear. I felt my knees grow week and leaned back against him. I was done. This was like some crazy acid trip dream.

"What're you doin Jazz?" I asked. In reply I felt him reach behind him and then saw his keys dangling in front of me before he tossed them to Sid, who was now looking at him like he was a golden god in need of worship.

"No fuckin way man…I couldn't…Are you fuckin shittin me?" I thought Sid would piss his pants as he looked with reverence from the keys and back to the beautiful classic blue Harley.

"Go ahead, take er' out. Just be real gentle with er' man. That's my baby" Jasper said and Sid looked like he could cry in happiness.

He slowly climbed on and ran his hands over the tank with a lovers touch before slipping in the key and smiling with his eyes closed as she roared to life. "Damn, that's a perty sound" he said before he looked over at me with his face all lit up like a little kid who just caught his first fly ball.

"Have fun!" I yelled out to him with a wave as he took off and laughed as he held up a peace sign.

"You just made his whole year" I said to Jasper before I turned my head and saw him giving me a penetrating stare. I shivered as I felt him run his hand up my back and into my hair before he turned me around to face him.

"Can I make yours?" he whispered silky soft and I thought I'd slide to the ground as my shaky knees threatened to give out. What was he doing to me? This was going wayyyy too fast. Why the hell didn't that fact bother me more than it did? I reached up and ran my fingers along his jaw line and bit my lip. What was I getting myself into? I had no fuckin clue…but I knew one thing without a doubt. I wanted this man.

**Jasper's POV**

God I wanted this woman…I wasn't sure where this came from or what was driving this need I had to be closer to her but fuck me if I cared. This crazy assed pull was eating me alive and I wanted more of it. I felt like pulling my phone outa my pocket and sending Peter a big ol' thank you for his crazy know-it-all shit and maybe kissing him…No…I'd save that for Bella…

That was a nice thought. I looked at her pretty pink lips and groaned as I watched her pull her bottom lip between her teeth and bite down. Soooo fuckin sexy…I put my fingers under her chin and tipped her face to mine and raised my brows asking her if this was okay. I knew this was all happening a little quick…okay, a lot fuckin quick, and I didn't want to make her uncomfortable, cause lord knows I was freaking the hell out I thought I might just die all over again though, if she rejected me and I couldn't taste her.

"Goin a little fast aren't we Jazz?" she asked smiling up at me with that sweet sweet smile.

"Fast is the way I like it baby" I breathed out. I felt her heart beat speed up in her chest and my own dead heart leapt when her smile turned into a sexy little smirk before she reached up on her toes to touch her lips to mine.

I felt my world explode around me as she kissed me, softly, almost shyly at first but then I had my arms wrapped around her tightly and she melted into me as we turned into a frenzied knot of lips and hands and then her tongue slipped in my mouth and oh fuck that felt good. It was the best and most bizarre thing I had ever felt in my existence. She felt so warm and soft pressed up against me; tasted so damn good…and it shocked me how little bloodlust I felt for her. Sexual lust? That was a completely fuckin different story.

I turned us around and without breaking our lips apart, walked her back into the shop and against the counter. I grabbed her thighs, lifting her up to sit on the ledge and groaned again as I felt her legs wrap themselves tightly around my waist and her heat press against my hard length. "fuuuck" I growled out as I let my lips break away from hers to trail down her neck.

Just then I heard the sound of my bike rolling around the corner and growled for a completely different reason. Shit...Bella pushed me away gently and looked at me with the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. Her skin was flushed and warm…oh so fucking warm…Fuckin Sid, damnit.

"Jazz we gotta stop." She said in a breathy voice and I could tell she was just as disappointed as I was. I watched her chest rise and fall as she fought to slow her breathing down and I heard her rapid heartbeat begin to relax a little. She let out one last deep sigh and I helped her down from the counter just in time for Sid to fly through the door in excitement.

"That was fucking AWESOME!" Yeah dude, you have no idea…

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. <strong>

**So what'd y'all think? J&B seem to be taking things kinda fast huh? Why is it they can't keep their hands off each other? Mwaaahhhaaahhaaa. How'd y'all like Sid's sillyness? He's such a big kid when it comes to his favorite toys…lol Love him :o) But he sure is a cock blockin sob… :op Don't forget to leave a review! And if you wana chat, go ahead and visit my twitter: **

http :/ twitter . com /#!/N_Wolfe **Just take out those pesky little spaces. Love Y'all!**


	5. My Big Silly Bro

**I do not own Twilight...Wish I did. But I do own Sid :o) Hell yeah, I own him! **

**A.N.**

**Hey y'all! Here's chapter 5. What's that you say? "Holy fuck, another chapter already?" Why, yes it is…lol I just love this chapter so much that I need to get it out to y'all early to see what ya thought. Hope ya like!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

Holy Hell! Did that just happen? I felt my lips tingling from the intensity of Jasper's mouth on mine as he lowered me from the counter. That had been the hottest damn make out session I'd ever had and I wanted to absolutely strangle Sid right then and there for not letting us get to where we'd been headed…I wanted to fuckin go where we'd been headed, damnit!

I looked over at my excited friend with a big ol' scowl on my face as he bounced around the shop, going on and on about how incredible Jazz's bike was and how much he wanted to thank him for the awesome fuckin experience. My scowl slowly disappeared the longer I watched him though, because there was no way I could stay mad at him when he was this damn excited.

"It's fuckin mint Izz! A fuckin mint '36 fuckin knucklehead! Do you have any idea how rare that is? And I had my ass on that bitch!" I started to laugh and shake my head at his silliness. I loved that man more than life but he sure was an excitable son of a bitch.

"I figured you'd have been gone a little longer, really got to know her" Jasper spoke up and I could tell he was trying to hide his annoyance beneath his smirk. Well hell, I didn't blame him.

"Naw man, I didn't wana dirty her up too much. She's too pretty. Plus if you plan on stickin around a while it'll just give me the excuse I need to take er out again." He said with a silly grin.

Jasper shook his head and chuckled before looking at me "He always like this?"

"Yeah he is. ADHD bastard" I said in a sly voice before winking at Sid to let him know I was just teasing.

"Aww c'mon Izz, ya know ya love me. Besides, my little excuse'll give you and this dude here an excuse of your own to get rid of me for a while next time ya want to get all hot and heavy on the fuckin counter" He smiled a big cheesy knowing smile and I let out a shocked laugh.

"Ass hole"

"Ya know it babe"

I felt Jasper's hand rest come to rest on my arm and I gave an involuntary shiver as I looked up at him smiling down on me. Damn he was tall…"Hey, I'm gona take off" I felt my stomach drop before he finished. "You gona be around here tomorrow, maybe I can stop by again?"

I wanted to start jumping up and down like a fucking fan girl at the prospect of seeing him again but got those emotions in check real damn quick before he thought I was just another swooning chicken headed chick. "Um…The shop's closed tomorrow. Sunday…But we got a place right upstairs. Door's right around back. I'll probably be there all day, tryin to recoup after this crazy week"

He gave me a sly grin and I knew he was thinking about what else I'd be recouping from. "Sounds good. I'll see ya then." He said as he ran his hand down my arm. I really wanted to kiss him again before he left but I understood if he felt uncomfortable doing that in front of Sid.

He looked over to my friend then and chuckled again before clapping him on the back. "It was real nice meetin ya man. Maybe when I come back tomorrow ya might wana take that longer cruise."

"Yeah man you too, maybe I will. Thanks for lettin' me take er out" Then Sid turned to me. "Hey Izz, why don't'cha walk yer boy outside while I finish tidyin up this place and I'll meet you upstairs."

"Ya sure? I don't wana make you do it all yourself" Yes I did. I really really did.

"You ain't makin me do nothin'. Go on" Okay if he wanted to clean it all himself I wasn't about to argue.

I followed Jasper outside and stopped in front of him as he leaned against his bike. He held his arms out to me and I stood between his legs, letting him fold me up in a hug. I propped my chin on his chest and looked up into his eyes. Damn, I loved his eyes. "I'm glad you're here Jazz"

He gave me a beautiful smile and whispered "So am I darlin'" before leaning down and pressing his lips to mine in a soft sweet kiss. Mmm…he melts me…

He pulled away a few seconds later and I forced myself to hold back a whimper at the loss of contact. "I'll see you tomorrow babe. Sweet dreams Bella" He whispered in my ear and I practically wobbled as I stepped away from him so he could climb on his bike.

"Goodnight Jasper" I said to him and waved as he gave me one last breathtaking smile before rolling away.

I watched him ride away until he disappeared around the corner and then I headed around back and up the stairs to my apartment. Sid was waiting for me at the kitchen table with his usual big goofy grin plastered across his face.

"Why the hell are you smiling at me like an idiot?" I asked him as I walked to the fridge to pull out a bottle of hard lemonade.

He laughed and took a long pull of his beer before setting it down and laughing again "What the hell do you think I'm smiling at? Miss fuck em' all..." He shook his head and gave me a sly grin "I didn't think you'd meant that statement quite so fuckin literally"

He let out a yelp when I smacked him hard on the back of the head on my way to the chair across from him and then glared at me. "What the hell Izz? What's with all the violence?" Bitch please…

"Oh don't act all hurt. You deserved it after that shit you pulled with the fuckin bike earlier. An excuse to ride her again" I mimicked him in my most annoying voice. "That was bullshit. I know you dude. You would have still been out cruisen that baby if something wasn't up. What's your deal man?" I knew him well enough to know he had something running through his head if he was willing to give up that bike so quick and he knew me well enough to know he'd better fuckin spill before I got mad.

"Aww Izz, don't get all pissed off at me. I was just lookin out for ya babe." He said with his pouty puppy dog look and I'd smack him again if he didn't look so damn cute when he did that so instead I gave him a smile and shook my head.

"I know Sid, but you know I'm not gona go getting myself into something I'll regret later." I think…

"Yeah, just like you didn't get yourself into shit with that Tony dude…Real good argument Izz" he said laughing as he took my empty bottle to the trash and walked to the fridge to get another.

"Tony was a fuckin fluke!" I said throwing my arms up. "I wasn't in my right mind that night and you know it! It was the fuckin start of the festival and I thought my pent up frustration was gona blow me apart. I needed the damn release!" He just laughed harder at me and shoved my drink in my hand.

"Here, drink, no blowin up tonight." His face got serious then as he sat back in his seat and just looked at me for a minute before he took my hand. "Izzy, you're the best fuckin friend I've ever had. I'd die for you, you know that. I just don't want you getting all swept up in the past and hurting like you did back then.

"I saw the way you looked at that dude when he first walked through the door and it scared the hell outa me babe. It was like all that shit you went through back then just exploded on you. I know you've never been comfortable giving me the details of your past but I know that shit fucked you up and I'll be fuckin damned if that happens a second time. I'm not sayin the dude's a bad guy. He looked alright to me, well he kinda fuckin gave me the creeps for a minute how perfect he looked, but I'll fuckin murder the son of a bitch if I so much as see you cry one damn tear cause of him. Ya hear me?"

I got up out of my seat and crossed to where he was sitting and let him pull me into his lap as I buried my face in his shoulder and cried. He was the only person on the damned planet I felt secure enough around, to let see me fall apart. I'd forced myself to toughen up after I'd pulled my head out of my ass five years ago cause I'd be damned if I ever turned back into that sobbing mess I'd been, but right now I just needed to fall the fuck apart.

This was some crazy emotional baggage I was holding on to. Shit that would have put most people in a fuckin loony bin and I'd been keeping it locked up tight inside for five damn years. I needed to let myself cry it all out. I just wish Sid knew why. I felt like an absolute shit for not being able to tell Sid the whole story. He deserved to hear it. He was the best damn thing that had ever happened to me…Fuck it!

He was my best friend and my big protective brother all wrapped into one fuckin amazing package. He meant everything to me and I knew I had to let him know what was going on. So I did. Wrapped up in his arms on that damn kitchen chair I spilled my whole crazy assed story. Every last fucked up detail.

At first he thought I was takin him for a ride, but when he saw how serious I was and the tears that were running like a fuckin river from my eyes, he just shut up and let me talk. He let me get every last word out without butting in once, except to sooth me and tell me it was gona be okay when he saw my emotions begin to overwhelm me.

When I was finally done he looked at me with the strangest look I'd ever seen, like he was trying to process something unprocessable and said "Well fuck…There goes the fuckin deer population in South Dakota" and I thought I would die laughing.

I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a big sloppy kiss on the cheek. Silly man…He always knew how to put me right.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.<strong>

**I know right? I want a Sid too! LOL He's my imaginary bestie :o) I'm sorry I didn't put Jasper's POV in this one but I felt like this needed to stand on it's own and next chap is going to be more devoted to Jazz so don't worry. Next update we're gona see some more of Peter and a whole lot more J/B goodness ;o) Hope ya'll liked it! Please leave a nice long review. They're the best present in the world :o) And don't forget to visit me in twitterland http :/ twitter . com /#!/N_Wolfe Feel free to pick my brain... **


	6. Can I Keep You?

**I don't own Twilight…Damnit…**

**A.N.**

**Here it is y'all…The moment you've all been waiting for *Grins evilly* Hope you likeee ;o)**

**I have to give a HUGE HUG and thank you to my Amazing pre-reader TwilightAddict71484 ! Without her, this chapter would've never happened. Thank You BB MUAH! And make sure to check out her stories! (yes, she writes too…she does it all!) They're awesome! **

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>

I gave Bella one last smile and rode away. Damn, that chick was gonna be the death of me…which is a pretty fuckin weird thing to think cause I'm already over a hundred years off the cliff, but it was fuckin true. She was torturing me into a sweet oblivion and I knew I was just gonna die all over again from this shit.

I'd never felt anything as intense as when she'd had her lips on me; scorching me with her heat. I wanted more of it; needed more of it. I have never felt pulled to anyone or anything the way I'd been pulled to her tonight. Not even the sweetest blood had given me so much temptation. Fuck me, this shit was insane.

I practically had to force myself to tear away from her so I could leave and clear my head. But I had to fuckin clear my head and think this shit through before it went any farther because the thought of being this far gone was scaring the hell out of me.

I rode for hours trying to come up with some kind of answer to why this was happening. I mean yeah, she's gotten a whole fuckin lot hotter over the years, and fuck, that new persona of hers was the shit. but this pull felt like more than just physical attraction. It felt like my whole damn world was pulled to her. Damn it, I needed to talk to Peter.

I pulled my bike off the rode and walked it into the trees before I took my cell outta my pocket and dialed.

"Hey Major! What the hell's up you sly sly dog? You get a piece of that yet?" He yelled, laughing like a maniac through the phone. I shook my head at his crazy ass and snorted. Yeah, the son of a bitch was off his rocker.

"What the fuck is going on Peter? And don't play stupid, fucker. I know you know what I'm talking about" And he was sure as hell gonna give me some answers now…

"I don't know what you mean dude…" Oh yeah, play coy with me mother fucker…

"Don't fuck with me bro, you didn't send my ass all the way out here just for the hell of it. You knew what you were doing…or is it just a fuckin coincidence that the chick who drove that giant stick up Cullen's ass owns the fuckin tat shop you sent me to?"

"Man, you know that's not how my shit works. I ain't got that fortune-telling Silvia Brown silliness like your ex-fuckin-pixi-bitch. Now stop accusing me of fuckery and thank me for savin your sobbin ass from a life of misery."

Was he serious? "Dude, fuck misery! I'm in straight up agony!"

He let out a loud laugh and I wished I could put my fist through the damn phone and right into his jaw "Hell yeah Major, sweet sweet agony. Mmm so fuckin sweet." Not his jaw…his loud assed mouth…and then his jaw…

"C'mon Peter quit this shit and be serious. I need help man" I've known Peter and his mate Char for a looooong assed time and there wasn't a doubt in my mind that if anyone could help me through this situation it was him. While he could be a massive prick on the outside, the dude was a quick thinker and could out-solve any detective I've heard of. As he put it, he just knew shit.

He got real quiet for a minute before I heard him blow out a big breath of air. "Alright man, I'm sorry. I'll be serious. Tell me what happened."

I ran my hand through my hair in frustration and proceeded to tell him about my crazy night. I told him what happened when I saw Bella walk into the front room of the shop; how I felt like my dead heart might just start back up beating again and the other….reactions….I'd had to her. I told him about the weird pull I'd felt and that fuckin intense kiss we'd shared and about how I'd had to practically rip my hands away from her so I could go clear my head for a while.

"It just felt right Peter, like everything that was wrong just fell into place… Shit, what the hell am I gonna do man? This is nuts. I mean I ain't complaining cause it might be crazy, but I ain't felt this good…ever… but I need to know what the hell's goin on. My head's getting ready to combust dude."

He didn't say anything for a few minutes and I knew he was trying to process this mind fuck before he told me what he thought. He sure did take a long ass time to answer though and by the time he spoke again, I was twitchen in my boots. "Shit man, that sounds a whole lot like what happened with me and Char. You sure you didn't have no feelings for her back when you were with the Cullen's? Cause with me and baby girl, it was instantaneous like what you said, everything just felt right."

"No man, no feelings back then. I mean she was cute and shit but that shy goodie goodie stuff just don't do it for me, ya know? She just had her cards in a whole different deck than mine…but now…" before I could finish I heard him laugh again.

"…The cards are laid out perfect! Hell! That's probably it man! You said she did a 180 right? She ain't the girl she used to be…and all that shit…Maybe she just had to grow into who she really is. I'm fuckin smart as shit huh? C'mon give me my due props, who's the man?" Cocky bastard… I knew I could count on him to set my ass straight…

"You're a fuckin genius man! Alright, I gotta go, there's something I need to do."

"Don't'cha mean someone?..." He said laughing. Well I couldn't expect his loony ass to stay serious for long.

"Fuck you man. I'll talk to ya soon"

"Yeah yeah. Take it easy Major."

"You too Peter"

I ended the call and jumped on my bike. The sun was starting to rise already so I reached into my saddlebag and pulled out my riding gloves to hide my hands. I put them on, and then snapped the tinted shield on my helmet. I didn't need fuckers staring all crazy at my sparkly ass. I walked my bike back out onto the rode, then started her up and took off, heading back towards town. Back toward that beautiful girl who had blown my fuckin world apart.

**Bella's POV**

I woke up the next morning feeling like I might just vibrate out of my bed. My head was reeling with the memories of my spastic dreams and the twenty or so times I'd woken up in cold sweats throughout the night. The dreams had started out fine, hell, more than fine; Jasper's lips on me, his eyes penetrating mine, his hands running over my naked body…Then they changed…

I didn't remember them all, just little bits and pieces, mostly faces laughing and pointing at me; evil voices shouting at me that I would never win; that I wasn't strong enough, I was too weak to escape from that torn little girl that I had been; too weak to deserve the Major. I didn't know who the Major was and I didn't recognize any of the faces but they were all the same in the way their ivory skin shone like a light in the dark, angelic faces with blood red angry eyes…

The last dream though, I remembered perfectly. He was there; Jasper, standing like a god in the center of the crowd of faces, smiling that angelic smile and holding his hands out to me. I ran to him but from every direction, hands shot out in front of me, holding me in place like vices. I tried to break free, screaming at them to let me fuckin go, biting and scratching anything in reach. I struggled for what felt like hours to get to where Jasper stood waiting but I wasn't strong enough. "Fight it Bella, You're tougher than them now. Fight for me" he said and then he was gone…

I lay there as still as I could for a while, my body still shaking with the force of my damned overworked emotions, when I felt the corner of my bed dip down and a warm wave of calm come over me; a feeling I remembered all too well. I bolted upright and looked with wide eyes at Jasper who was sitting at the foot of my bed with a cup of coffee in one hand and a bag in the other.

"Mornin' Darlin'" He said with that lazy grin and held the coffee and take-out bag in front of me. "I come bearing gifts"

"Ugh, Jazz you about gave me a heart attack…" The ex used to sneak in my room all the time when I was with him, but it's been a real fuckin long time since then and my nerves weren't used to it anymore, especially after that dream. But damn, at least it was a pleasant sight I was waking up to…

I forced my heart to slow down and then laughed at the smirk he was now giving me. "What's that look for?"

"Happy to see me, are you darlin?" He said with a knowing look in his eyes and I felt the butterflies jump in my stomach. Hell yeah, I was…

But instead of saying anything I just gave him a smirk of my own before taking the coffee and food from his hands and walking past him into the kitchen. I had forgotten what I was wearing until I felt his arms wrap themselves around my waist from behind and he growled in my ear. "Ugh, darling, are you tryin to kill me with this?" and he ran his fingers along the waistline of my black lace boyshorts before he spun me around and buried his nose in my hair.

He walked me backwards to the table so I could put my breakfast down and then I wrapped my arms around his neck while he trailed his nose down my cheek and to my throat.

He breathed in deep and I felt him smile against me. "Do you have any idea what you're doing to me baby?"

I lifted his face to look at me "I think I do" and then I reached up and ran my hand in his hair before pressing my lips to his.

We moved our lips slowly against each other, savoring the feeling of cold against warm. He sucked my bottom lip in between his and I felt his cool tongue run lightly against it before dipping into my mouth to slide along my own. I felt my knees grow weak and I let out a whimper as we took turns exploring each other, tasting each other. And fuck, he was delicious…

I ran my fingers down from where they'd been wrapped in his silky curls to his toned chest and felt his hard sinewy muscles flex beneath my palms at my touch. I let my hands wander, sliding down lower to the bottom of his shirt and slipped my fingers underneath. I had to feel him. I wanted to trace each muscle, each curve until I knew them by heart. God, he felt beautiful…

My eyes closed and I let out a sigh of wonder at how good his cold skin felt against my heated palms. The contrast sent tingles through my body and I moaned as I felt his fingers trail down my back, causing the feeling to grow deeper and deeper until I thought I would explode.

His lips left mine and I let out a ragged breath as he trailed his tongue slowly across my cheek and to my ear before sucking my lobe into his mouth. "I want you. Now…" He breathed out and I felt his arms go tighter around me when he noticed my knees begin to give out. Oh, how I needed to hear those words.

"Jasper, take me to my room…" I whispered to him. He didn't need any more prodding than that.

I felt his hands move lower to cup my ass and he lifted me up against him as I wrapped my legs around his waist. I felt him hard against me and I felt myself grow impossibly wet. Ugh…I didn't think I could make it that far…

I didn't have to wait longer than a second though because the next thing I knew I was laying on my bed, my legs still wrapped around him as he hovered over me, staring heatedly into my eyes. I let out a little laugh and watched his brows rise in question.

"Thank God for vampire speed" I said with a sly smile. He threw his head back and laughed and then looked back at me with that beautiful smile before shaking his head in amusement and bending his head down to recapture my lips with his. I would never get over the intensity of his kiss…

I ran my fingers over his back and up to his broad shoulders, lifting his shirt along the way and he let out a low moan into my mouth before pulling away to pull it over his head. Before I had the chance to miss the contact he was trailing his lips down my throat and to my chest, placing soft kisses along the way. I felt myself quivering and on fire beneath him by the time he reached my breasts and gasped as he took my lace covered nipple into his mouth.

"Skin…I need to taste you" he said breathily as his hands moved under me to unclasp my bra and in a flash his mouth was back on my naked flesh. I let out a whimper at the sensation and ground my heat into his hardened length, needing the friction. Ugh…I felt like I would die if he wasn't inside of me soon…

His hands began to trail down my stomach, exploring and caressing my overheated flesh and soon I was moving quickly beneath him moaning at the feel of his touch. I gasped as his fingers dipped beneath my panties and ran slowly through my folds before dipping a finger inside.

I screamed out his name at the amazing sensation he caused as he pumped his finger in and out of me before letting it slide up to circle my sensitive nub. Just when I though I couldn't take any more his fingers left me to move back up to my face and his lips crashed into mine in a frantic kiss.

I couldn't take anymore. I slid my hands off of his back and between us to start undoing his belt buckle but before I could even pull the end through the loop I felt my panties rip away and he was off me and then back again completely naked and it was fucking glorious! I fucking love vampire speed!

"Oh god, Jasper! I need you now!" I screamed out as I felt his long length press against me and I wrapped my legs back around him as I felt him positioning himself at my entrance.

He looked at me with hooded, lust filled eyes, asking permission and when I nodded my head quickly I felt him slowly begin to slide inside. I threw my head back and arched up into him and we both let out moans of ecstasy at the feeling of being completely one. It was like ice and fire together, battling for dominance as he moved in and out of me.

"Fuck darlin…Ungh….you feel fuckin amazing…" he breathed out as he pushed into me deeper and deeper.

I felt the scorching heat begin to take over my belly as it shot down to the tips of my toes and squeezed my eyes shut as bolts of light flew beneath my lids. I threw my head back in one final scream as I felt myself come completely undone beneath him and I felt the world shatter as I exploded around him.

"Ohh, shit!" he yelled out as he gave one last stroke and then I felt him pulse inside of me as he moaned out my name and then he let himself fall against me. He lay his head down on my chest and looked up at me and smiled. He was amazing…

I took his hand and kissed his palm and smiled back at him, sighing contentedly. I let my eyes close and wrapped my arms around him as he kissed his way back up to my lips and then he turned us so that we were laying side by side wrapped in each others arms.

He tipped my face up to look into his eyes and smiled, whispering with a lazy half smile "Can I keep you?"

I felt my heart jump in my chest as I bit my lip and smiled back "Yeah Jazz, I think you can."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. <strong>

**Soooooo…..Did'ja like? :o) That was my first lemon EVER so I've been going a little nuts with it and hoping I did okay… Leave a review and tell me what you thought. Love Y'all**

**And here's my twitter (again…I know…lol) in case you wana show me some extra love :o) **http :/ twitter . com /#!/N_Wolfe **Take out the spaces and you're good to go…**


	7. Connection

**I don't own Twilight…I know this because I'm broke…Damn rich assed writers…Give me yo money! :op**

**A.N.**

**Here's the next update! Yay! lmao. I know I'm just a cheezy bitch… :o) Hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>

I lay there for what seemed like hours just staring into Bella's beautiful brown eyes while I traced my finger back and forth across her cheek. She was absolutely fuckin perfect. I was through trying to question this thing between us. It just was; and a whole lot more from what Peter had suggested…Fuck…was she really my mate? Damn, who woulda thought? I smiled, and thanked whoever was up there watchin out for me cause I was happy as shit with his meddling.

When I'd been in la la land with the ex, I'd always felt like there was something missing…Something just wasn't clicking right between us. Yeah, she was crazy as shit in bed and all, and I appreciated her effort; and yeah, that overly hyper, happy-go-lucky shit she sent off was real nice to soak up when I was feelin like dirt, but the whole 'It' factor was just never there.

With Bella, it was there. She had everything I needed. She was smart, but not a brainy goody-goody, she didn't take shit from no one without givin em what-for; tough but still sweet when she wanted to be, and damn, she was hot as hell. Not to mention that the sex had been the best I'd ever had. It hadn't been wild and crazy like I'd been used to with Alice, but it felt like we were connecting in a way I'd never felt with anyone before…and it felt fan-fucking-tastic.

She was it for me. I knew that like I knew the sky was blue. Now I just had to hold on real tight and make sure she wasn't gona up and disappear on me…Cause I knew, without a doubt, that my whole damn world would crash down if she did…and I wasn't gona let that happen…

I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt a wave of embarrassment coming from her and arched my brow, wondering what she could possibly be feeling embarrassed about.

"Um…Jazz?"

"Yeah, darlin?"

"Where's Sid?" I let out a loud laugh and watched her blush. It was so fuckin cute. I decided to tease her a little…

"Huh, dunno…think he heard us babe?" I let my eyes roam the room like I was expecting him to jump out from behind something "Damn, he got a good show…"

She buried her face in my chest and groaned "Ugh…I'm such a shitty friend…" then she looked back up at me and glared the evil eye when I busted out laughing again. She was just too fuckin cute.

"No worries babe, he left on my bike a few minutes after I got here…insatiable bastard…But, yeah we had a talk and I gotta ask ya' darlin…Is there somethin you wana let me in on?"

She looked at me in surprise "Huh? Not sure what you mean…"

"Babe, I know you know what I'm talkin about…you and Sid...late night talk…ring any bells?"

A sheepish grin spread across her face "Oh, that…"

I laughed. "Yeah, that…" I said and watched her duck her head in shame. I couldn't have that. My girl would never feel shame for anything. Not while I was around. "No worries darlin, It's all good. We had a little chat of our own this mornin, and came to an understanding." Haha that was an understatement…

Sid had stopped me as soon as I'd walked through the door and shocked the hell out of me with a mean assed look on his face while he pointed to the kitchen table and told me to sit my ass down and not say a fuckin word. Ballsy fucker…This was Bella's best friend though, which was the only reason I didn't stomp the shit out of him for havin the gall to talk to me like that, so I just gave him a look that said "Watch it man" before I did what he said and sat my ass down.

He proceeded to inform me that he knew exactly what the hell I was and if I ever so much as caused his Izz one fuckin tear he would go out and risk his neck to find him a vamp willing to change his ass just so he could rip me apart…

You could bet I was more than a little pissed that Bella had filled him in on my secret, but I was pretty sure he cared enough about her to keep his mouth shut. Not to mention that I had to admire the humongous fuckin balls the dude had, to know what I could do to him and still not have one single drop of fear; so I just humored him with a smirk and informed him that I'd fuckin change his ass myself if I hurt her and he could have at me.

I also let him know that it was ditto on the rippin apart shit for him if he ever hurt my girl. He just laughed and said "Izz would beat you to it dude." Hell yeah, she would. My girl was just fuckin amazing that way. So yeah, I think it went pretty well…

"I'm sorry Jasper, I know I shouldn't have said anything to him, but with you showin up here, well, it just brought back a lot of crazy emotions that I needed to deal with, and he was there for me. He's good to me Jazz, I couldn't just go on keeping him in the dark. I know he won't say anything…"

"Yeah Bella, I understand. I'm not worried about it. Just please do me a favor and next time you decide to let the cat outa the bag, can you give me a heads up? Please? Cause that shit shocked the hell outa me"

She gave me a smirk "Okay, I promise that the next time I decide to go insane and tell anyone else about all the crazy sparkly immortals, I'll let you know first…but only cause I might need you to break my ass outa the loony bin" I shook my head and rolled my eyes at her silliness.

I heard Bella's stomach rumble then, and chuckled before I nuzzled her cheek "Why don't you go take a shower while I make a fresh pot of coffee? The cup from earlier has to be pretty nasty by now. I got you a muffin too, hope you like blueberry."

"Mmm…that sounds good. Thank you babe." She said before giving me a sweet kiss and getting up to head to the bathroom. I watched with a big ol' grin plastered across my face as she walked naked to the door. She gave her ass a little shake and then looked behind her and winked at me when she heard my growl. Cheeky woman…

**Bella's POV**

I stood under the shower, letting the hot water flow over my overworked muscles as I tried to force the silly, Jazz induced, grin off my face. I couldn't help but smile like an absolute idiot thinking of him which was pretty problematic since I couldn't get him off my mind; especially after this morning…

I shook my head and groaned. What was happening to me? I was turning into a sappy love-sick mess and that just would not do. Not again…

I seriously needed to get a grip on my emotions before I let myself fall too deep. I refused to fall again only to have another man tear my world apart. I didn't think I'd survive trying to pull my ass out of that again. I had to get this shit under control. Ugh…I had to…

I knew deep down though, that it was way too late for that. I was falling and I was falling fast…

I sighed, thinking about how wonderful this morning had been; how good it had felt to be so completely connected to someone; to feel like there just wasn't any other man that could ever come close to making me feel this way. I felt like he was everything I had been looking for; everything I needed.

I didn't want to think about what would happen if he decided to leave, because this thing…this connection I'd felt after only a day with Jasper, felt a million times stronger than anything I'd felt for Edward, and it scared the shit out of me. What the hell was I gona do?

I felt the first tear slide down my face and growled at the weakness that that one tear represented before grabbing my washcloth and began scrubbing my face clean. _You're a tough chick Bella, get it together_, I thought as I forced myself to swallow that shit down and continued cleaning my body roughly.

I heard the bathroom door open and close then, and suddenly Jasper was there with his arms wrapped around me as he buried his face in my neck.

"Shh…it's okay baby, it's gona be okay. Talk to me darlin'. What's got you so heated up?" And I just let myself melt into him.

I was tired of fighting it. I may live to regret this, but as soon as he spoke, trying to soothe me, I just felt like everything was happening the way it was meant to. That, and his arms just felt so damn good wrapped around me….

Fate sure was a fickle bitch but maybe this time she knew what she was doing. Maybe the plan she had in mind this time would actually work out. It better damn well work out…

I was done arguing with fate. She might have screwed me over in the past, but this time felt different. I decided to just let her take me where she led for now and I'd just have to deal with the consequences later.

"I'm alright Jazz," I said trying to give him a reassuring smile "just dealing with the quickness of this whole thing…I mean, do you feel it? I know you can feel what I feel for you but…do you feel it too?" I bit my lip and waited for him to answer, really hoping he wasn't about to rip me apart.

He stood up straight and took my face between his hands and smiled understandingly "Yeah darlin, I feel it, and it scares the shit outa me"

I looked down when I felt my heart drop. Was this too much for him? But before I could even finish that thought, he lifted my chin forcing me to look back into his eyes and lowered his lips to mine. I sighed deeply. I loved the way he answered my questions…

I felt a wave of what he was feeling come over me then, and while I did feel fear there, it was so much more than that. It was desire, affection, pride, happiness and something else that I didn't dare put a name to this soon, all wrapped up together in one insanely euphoric emotion that just put the smile right back on my face.

Letting me feel what was going on inside of him had been so much better than any explanation he could have given me. I felt reassured, and just…hell, I'll say it…Loved.

I busted out laughing like a maniac then, and had to hold on to him to keep from slipping on the slick shower bottom. I couldn't help it. This was all just so surreal…"This is crazier than finding out you guys were freakin vamps…"

He shook his head at me. "No more shower time for you babe. The water's makin your brain soggy" He chuckled "Let's get you dried off so you can eat." I squealed as he picked me up bridal style and ran us to my room with his crazy speed.

When he closed the door behind us I heard a loud "Hey!" come from an obnoxiously horrified Sid, who obviously had just gotten back from his ride. "I saw that flash! And it looked all pink and neckid!"

Well hell, that was embarrassing…But it sure was funny as shit...Haha, Poor Sid…

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. <strong>

**Okay y'all, there it is…Seem's like Jazz and Izz were having a little trouble with accepting the crazy quickness of their new "relationship"; Abandonment issues and all that...But no worries, I have a feeling they can handle this. Hope y'all liked and as always... leave a review and tell me what ya thought :o) Your reviews keep me going. And don't forget to go ahead and Tweet Me baby! **

http :/ twitter . com /#!/N_Wolfe


	8. Makin' Plans

**Twilight belongs to S.M., but I make it naughtier… ;op**

**A.N. Hey peeps! Sorry this update took so long getting out to you. This chap pretty much ate me alive…It probably would have too if it weren't for the goddess like awesomeness that is my Beta Kim Rathbone :o) Thanks babe! And for an extra dose of Jazzy goodness, go check out her stories. They make me drool… ;o)**

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>

After Bella had finished drying herself off and dressing, we made our way into the kitchen where we were met by a very pink faced Sid waiting for us at the table. I shook my head and chuckled at his unease as I went to the coffee maker to pour my girl a cup. I felt kinda bad for what he'd walked in on earlier, but I had to keep myself from shaking in laughter when I heard him start muttering about people having no fucking decency anymore.

"Hey, no one said you had to come back when you did bub" Bella said while trying to keep a straight face and failing miserably at it.

"Hey, it's not like I timed the damn peep show babe. And did ya ever hear of towels? Y'all killed my fuckin buzz man. I was all happy and shit after my nice long cruise and you had to go and get all wild thang on me soon as I walked through the door. Not cool Izz" he said in full blown man pout with his arms crossed over his chest.

Bella rolled her eyes and shook her head "Okay, okay…I get it. I'm sorry. Now can I drink my coffee Senior Pussypants? Then we can decide what we want to do today."

Sid just huffed and waved his hand at the coffee cup as I handed it to her, giving his permission, and I had to chuckle and roll my eyes at them. They were like a couple of unruly siblings the way they went at it, but you couldn't help but see how much they loved each other. They just fit like two extremely complicated puzzle pieces. I was really happy that my girl had this crazy ADHD fucker in her life. I didn't want to think about where she'd be right now if she'd never met him…

I sat down in the chair next to Bella and she gave me a silly little grin and took my hand in hers. "Got any ideas of what you wanna do today babe?" she asked with a sly smirk and winked. Oh, hell yeah…

"Fuck that!" Sid yelled out before giving us a pointed glare. "Y'all can get on with the boom-boom later. We're goin out!" Cock blockin son of a bitch…

Bella stuck her little pink tongue out at him and I just wanted to bite it a little…"Fine, take away my fun! What do you suggest we do then oh wise one?" She said in mock frustration.

"Why don't we ask Mister Sparkles here? He might not wanna go outside shinin his glittery ass on the villagers just yet…" He said and then threw his head back in laughter when he saw my death glare. Why'd Bella have to go and tell him about that particular little detail?

"Yeah fucker, you're gonna pay for that later…" I growled at him and watched Bella smack the back of his head.

"Too much?" he asked still laughing like an idiot.

My girl just gave him a look that said "I will fuck you up" before shaking her head and looking back at me in apology. "Don't mind him, he's like a little kid on a sugar high. So, any ideas?"

I thought for a minute before shaking my head and telling them to go ahead and decide, they knew the area a hell of a lot better than I did. We talked over a few things for a while and then settled on just watchin a few movies and chillin before going to the Roadhouse to check out a new band that Sid had heard about from one of his clients. So that's what we did; Just sat and talked for hours until it was time to leave.

And I gotta say, I enjoyed the hell outa just sittin around shootin the shit with them. I swear you'd never get bored listening to the two of them going back and forth with their crazy assed witty lines and comebacks. I thought of Peter and Char then, and how insanely good they'd hit it off with Sid and my girl.

Peter would definitely appreciate Sid's ability to give his wise assed ways a run for their money and Char and Bella were like two peas in a twisted pod when it came to their sassy little spitfire natures. It would be hella fun watching them all together. Either that, or I'd pop a screw loose tryin to keep up with them. I wished I could invite them out here but it'd probably be a pretty bad idea to throw something else at Bella this soon…

When the sun finally started to set, and it was time to begin getting ready for the concert, Bella pulled me aside and told me to come with her to her room. As soon as we were in and the door was closed behind us, she attacked me with her lips on mine and backed me up to the bed.

"Mmm…I've been waiting all day to get you alone" she said with a breathy moan as she straddled my lap and proceeded to give me the most firey fuckin kiss I'd ever had.

She was like a woman possessed as she pushed my back against the mattress and threw my hands up over my head, holding them down as she continued to move her hot mouth and tongue in a twisted dance with mine. She began grinding on me until my eyes rolled back and I saw stars. I let out a moan of pleasure and began pushing her shirt up so I could feel more of her skin on mine. I needed that crazy good feeling that came with the shock of her heat against my cool. Damn, I couldn't get enough of this girl…

Just as she was sitting up to pull her shirt over her head, there was a knock at the door and we heard Sid yelling from the other side. "Knock it off you two, there'll be time for that shit later. Were' gonna be late getting there! Izz get dressed! And Jazz, I gotta talk to you man. I need an opinion." He said, causing my girl to growl in frustration and throw her shoe at the door.

"Ugh…" What was it with this dude and interrupting our happy time? Shit, I was gonna kill him one of these days…

I gave Bella a small regret filled smile and whispered "Later…" as she climbed off of me, muttering to herself about how she couldn't wait for him to go find himself a fuckin woman. She smirked evilly at the door then, and growled menacingly "Revenge is a bitch". I reminded myself then, to never, ever get on her bad side and walked to the door as she started rifling through her closet roughly.

"Jazz, can you relay a message for me?" She asked in a mock sweet voice and I about shuddered at her wicked grin.

"Yeah, Darlin?"

"Can you inform Sid that he will be taking over cooking duties for the next two weeks?"

I laughed and nodded "Sure babe. I'll let him know" Then gave her a quick kiss before I opened the door and walked out to the living room, shaking my head. Definitely did not wanna get on her bad side…

**Bella's POV**

I combed through my closet in frustration as  
>I thought of different ways of torturing my "best friend" over the next few days. This was the second time he'd pulled this crap on me in the past two days and it was starting to get old. He's never done this before so I was really starting to wonder why now?<p>

I knew he didn't have a thing for me or anything because there'd been a time where we'd tried that shit out a few years ago and had both agreed that it just felt too weird…like making-out-with-your-sibling weird; so that explanation was off the table.

And I was pretty sure it wasn't him "looking out for me" either. He had stated perfectly clear, during our talk the night before, that he was fine with me and Jasper as long as I didn't get hurt...So, what the hell was eating at him?

I decided to just take him aside later and try to figure out what was bothering him before I got too upset. I was thinking that maybe whatever he needed Jasper's opinion on might have something to do with it… He usually had a pretty good reason for the things he did so I figured I'd just give him the benefit of the doubt for now.

With my frustration slightly eased and my mind back on tonight, I took a deep cleansing breath and focused on getting ready for the concert. Hmm…What to wear?

I was just pulling out my favorite pair of thigh high boots and deciding on a skirt to go with them, when I heard Sid yell through the house. "I hope you're gonna like eating take-out for the next two weeks miss high and mighty!" Haha well, I guess he'd got my message…

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.<strong>  
><strong>Okay, now don't get too "I'm gonna kill that SOB" on my Sid. He has a pretty good reason for wanting to get there on time. Hope you liked! Don't forget to review! Next update will be the concert. And we'll find out what has Sid's man parts all up in a twist ;o) Love Y'all!<strong>


	9. What the hell is that?

**Twilight belongs to S.M. but the added fuckery belongs to me! ;op**

**A.N.**  
><strong>It's been a crazy week…This chap matches my mood…Hope Y'all enjoy!<strong>

**I have to give huge hugs and thank yous to my AMAZING betas and pre-readers, RobinsFF, Kim Rathbone and TwilightAddict71484 for working out the numerous kinks in the craziness that is my writing. I would never have been able to get this out to y'all without them :o) They help to keep me sane…lol **

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>

I walked through the living room and into the kitchen, still chuckling at my girl's devious ways** a**nd noticed that Sid wasn't anywhere to be seen. He asks to talk to me and then disappears? The dude was like a five year old with the way he got distracted.

I felt confusion and frustration coming from behind a door that was across the den from Bella's bedroom and decided to go see if he was okay. I heard him growling to himself from the other side of the door.

"Fuck it. This shit ain't gonna work…"

I knocked on the door; slowly pushing it open when he yells for me to come in. I must have looked like a complete idiot. I stood there with my mouth hanging open when I saw him; I threw my head back and laughed loudly.

Sid was standing in the middle of his bedroom, staring at his mirror like he was gonna murder the thing. I could see why… The man was dressed in the tightest fuckin leather pants I'd ever seen on a dude and he had on this weird creepy mesh shirt thing with holes cut out over his pecks. I shook my head, still laughing, as he turned from the mirror to glare at me in irritation.

"Go ahead and fuckin say it…" he spat out at me which caused me to chuckle harder.

"You silly mother fucker," I managed to choke out between breaths. I pointed my finger at one of the holes in his shirt thing. "What the hell is that?"

He looked at me like I was the biggest dumb ass he'd ever laid eyes on and growled out, "It's my tit! What does it look like?"

He lowered his eyes in defeat and shook his head at himself before looking back up at me with a smirk. "So…no?"

"Hell no!" I laughed out again. I tried to tone my amusement down as much as I could. "Do you need some help pickin somethin out bro?"

After all, spending so much time watching my ex flit about prettying up everyone around her had kinda made me an expert on this shit. And right now the man definitely needed an expert.

"Yeah man, do ya mind?" he said, I could feel slight embarrassment and anxiety coming from him.

"Not at all bro. Got a hot date meetin us there or somethin?" I watched him blush as his anxiety spiked at my question. I gave him a knowing smirk.

"Not really a date…but the 'client' that recommended the band we're going to see…well, she's fuckin gorgeous and she kinda gave me this look when she told me she'd be there. Fuck, I don't know," he said blushing deeper.

I gave him a big toothy grin. He was such a softy underneath that big gruff exterior.

"You sly dog," I said, giving him a light punch to the arm. "Is that why you were freakin out about us bein late?"

"Yeah, sorry about that man," he said, grinning sheepishly and shuffling his feet.

"No problem dude. I get it. Let's find you an outfit that ain't gonna have her runnin away screamin," I laughed, looking at what he was wearing again and shaking my head in amusement.

"Thanks man. Shit, I hope she doesn't bolt. I'm kinda hopin' to ask her out to dinner tomorrow night."

I started laughing again when he said that, thinkin about Bella's planned revenge on the poor dude. He looked at me like he was hurt that I'd laughed at his idea but I shook my head before he could feel worse.

"Sorry man. Not laughin at you, you just reminded me that Bella wanted me to relay a message."

"Yeah? What's that?" he asked suspiciously. He sure knew her well.

I told him what she had said about him being on dinner duty for the next couple of weeks and he let out a loud guffaw.

"Yeah if she wants food poisoning…" he said shaking his head then stuck his head out the door. "I hope you're gonna like eating take-out for the next two weeks miss high and mighty!" I heard my girl start laughing in her room.

He turned to me then with a sly smirk. "Alright Jazz. Let's get to work prettyin my ass up."

Shit, what'd I get myself into?

**Bella's POV**

After going through practically every outfit in my closet, I finally decided on a black leather grommeted corset and matching mini, paired with my black studded six inch booties. I did my eyes up smoky and put on some clear lip gloss, deciding to keep the rest natural. I gave my hair a quick gel and tousle, since it was cut too short to do much else. I looked in the mirror at my handy work, smirking at my image. If Eddie could see me now, he'd throw his ass off a fuckin cliff. Maybe I should send him a picture…

I was knocked out of my pleasant musings when there was a tap at my door and Jazz walked in. His eyes went wide as he looked me up and down slowly. I watched as his pupils dilated, completely filling his irises in black.

"Fuuuuck," he growled out before pulling me in for a searing kiss. When we break apart he whispers suggestively in my ear, "Maybe we should just stay in tonight…"

I gave him a sly wink and forced myself to push him away before walking back to the closet to grab my leather jacket. "I'd love to babe, but unless you wanna hear Sid whining for the next few days, we'd better get movin."

"Damn straight!" Sid yelled, poking his head through my doorway. I laughed, grabbing Jazz's hand to pull him with me out into the living room.

My eyebrows must have hit my hairline when I saw Sid standing there with a smug look on his face, his arms crossed over his chest. I let out a low whistle, looking him up and down.

"Damn boy, you clean up good!"

I'd never seen Sid so put together before. He had on a pair of dark boot cut jeans and a stylish black button-up under a sleek buttery soft leather jacket that I'd never seen before. I looked back at Jasper who was wearing a similar smug grin and quirked a brow.

"Is this your doing babe?" I asked him. He nodded with a smirk.

"Yeah, couldn't let him outta the house with what he had on, it was like 'Rocky Horror Picture Show' goes biker," he said, laughing and earning a growl from Sid in return.

"Fuck you dude. Let's split," Sid said, walking to the front door and pulling it open roughly before stomping down the stairs.

"Aww, Sid, don't pout. You look hot dude!" I yelled behind him, laughing as he flipped me the bird over his shoulder. Premenstrual much?

We headed down to the garage and Jazz pulled me in for one last heated kiss before we mounted our bikes. Jasper's Knucklehead was only made for one rider and my baby was a smaller bike. I didn't think she'd like the extra weight with both of us on her so we'd decided to ride separately. And even though I'd love to have my legs hugging tight to Jasper's sides, I preferred to ride alone. It gave me that power trip I craved and with everything so out of control lately, I really needed to feel that extra surge of command.

I ran my fingers lovingly over my baby's metallic green weave before I started her up and listened to her pretty purr. I felt Jasper's eyes on me and turned to him with a wink, smirking at his heated gaze. I donned my helmet and moved my girl forward out to the street. My boys followed behind me. I took off with a roar and we were gone, heading to the Loud American Roadhouse for what promised to be one hell of a night.

*****HL&CS******

We pulled our bikes up in front of the old western styled club and Jazz walked up to my bike with a huge silly grin spread across his face. He grabbed me up quickly.

"That was the sexiest fuckin thing I've ever seen darlin'. You on that bike…shit baby, my mouth was waterin the whole way here."

I gave him a sly smile and pulled his ear to my lips "Good, cause I was thinkin of you the whole time she was vibrating under me." I winked at him and chuckled at his dumbstruck smile before taking his hand and leading him behind me to the entrance line.

"Izzaaayyy! Sidman! What the fuck y'all doin standin in line? Get your asses up here!" I heard someone yelling from the door and looked up to see Derrick, the club's head of security, waving us forward like a mad man.

"One of our better clients," I answered Jazz's amused questioning look and pulled him forward to introduce him.

Derrick pulled me up in a huge bear hug when we reached the front of the line and I gave him a smack on the arm as I laughed at his enthusiasm.

"Tryin to kill me big boy?"

He laughed and let me down and then gave Sid a man hug before nodding toward Jasper.

"Ya gonna introduce me to your boy there Izz? Or ya just gonna let 'im stand there all ready to kill my ass?"

I laughed and gave the intro, then led my boys in to find a table. I noticed Sid looking around the room nervously, as if searching for someone in particular, before his eyes landed on a gorgeous tall red head standing over by the bar. And then it clicked. So that's what had his fuckin panties all in a bunch earlier. I chuckled and gave him a knowing look before he blushed and got up.

"Umm…I'll be right back," he said with an awkward smile.

I gave him a sly smirk "Go get 'er tiger." I said and shook my head in amusement as his whole face lit up. He turned and walked to the bar.

Hell yeah Sid, go get your girl.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.<strong>

**See? My guy had a pretty good reason for bein a shit! lol Leave a review and tell me what ya think. And I got a challenge for y'all this week…I need a name for the band they're going to see. Let me hear what ya think it should be and I'll use my favorite idea in the story and give a shout out for your brilliance! Until next time peeps!**


	10. Territorial

**Twilight belongs to S.M. Yeah the chick has it all…**

**A.N. **

**Hey y'all :o) Sorry this took me so long to get out to you. I'm going through a pretty tough time right now…divorce, packing, trying to find a place for my kids and I to live…So, yeah. Haven't had a whole lot of time and energy to write. But I was able to sit down today and finish this up, so yay me! lol Hope y'all like :o) **

**I wana give a huge shout out to RoyalLady9099 who gave me the idea for the band name. :o) Seriously girl…Sooo many new ideas came from your suggestion. Thanks Babe!**

**BTW. This hasn't been beta'd yet because I wanted to get it out to all of you as soon as I could but I'll update it with the fixed up chap as soon as I get it back. All mistakes are mine. **

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>

I sat down in the seat next to my girl and watched as Sid walked across the room to the bar, where a red headed beauty stood waiting for him with a smile on her face. She looked just as anxious as he did as he approached her which is saying something. I shook my head in amusement as she threw her arms around him and planted a kiss on his cheek. It looked like his anxiety had been for nothing.

I turned back to Bella who was practically vibrating in her seat and felt a wave of excitement and relief emanating from her. She blew out a breath of air, turned to me with a laugh and took my hand.

"Well, it looks like we'll be having some time to ourselves soon." She said, giving me a little wink.

Hell yes, we would. I couldn't wait to have my girl all to myself and not just in bed either. I wanted the chance to get to know her; everything about her. I knew some of what had gone down in her life for the past few years by listening to her and Sid go back and forth, but I felt like there was so much more to her than what she'd shared.

I could tell by the multitude of emotions going through her when she would just sit quietly in thought, that she had experienced more in her short life that most people ever would. There was an acceptance and understanding built into her that hadn't been there when I'd last known her. Of course she'd had those characteristics in her back then too, I mean how could she not have if she was so willing to embrace a bunch of asshole supernaturals who would return the favor by screwing her over? But it just seemed like the feelings ran so much deeper now; like she'd finally opened her eyes fully and saw the world and everything in it for what it truly was. She saw through the masks and right to the truth.

I lifted her hand to my lips and kissed it gently "I can't wait baby"

She gazed into my eyes and then leaned in to press her lips to mine. I felt my head spin as the heat from her mouth poured into me and I let out a sigh of contentment. This shit would never get old. I was just getting ready to pull her into my lap and deepen the kiss when I felt amusement coming from behind me and heard a small muffled giggle before the sound of a frustratingly familiar throat cleared.

I broke away from Bella with a suppressed groan and turned my head to look at Sid who was standing there holding the redhead's hand with a shit eating grin pointed at me. I wanted to give him hell for interrupting us _yet_ _again _but feeling the nervousness pouring off of him, I just stifled that shit down and pasted on a pleasant smile. I stood up so he could introduce his girl properly and Bella followed my lead, wearing a similar I'd-like-to-kill-him-but-I'll-be-nice-for-now, smile.

"Hey guys, sorry to tear you apart…" He chuckled "Just wanted to introduce y'all to Jolene. Ain't she pretty?" He said and I watched his girl blush before she stuck out her hand to shake Bella's.

"Nice to meet you" She said to Bella with a smile "Sid's told me a lot about you." I didn't think it'd be possible but she blushed an even deeper shade of red when she said Sid's name.

My girl gave her a beautiful smile "It's very nice to meet you too. I hope he's not been running his mouth too much." She said with a devious grin.

"Yeah, you know me. I'm the one who spills all the dirty little secrets around here" He replied conspiratorially and laughed, playing hurt when Bella slugged his arm.

"Ass hole" Bella said shaking her head in mirth.

I held my hand out to Jolene next and she shook it gently while laughing and quirking an eye at their antics "Don't mind them. You'll get used to the sibling rivalry after a while. Name's Jasper. Nice to meet you. Sid's been pissin his pants all night tryin to get us here so he could see you." I said giving Sid a cheeky smile. Take that asshole. Go on and interrupt me and my girl again…

She just laughed and took Sid's hand in hers again. "It's nice to meet both of you. And I've been feeling pretty anxious for tonight myself" She said giving Sid a wink; completely wiping away the grimace he'd turned on me and replacing it with a goofy smile.

We all sat around the table and ordered drinks when the waitress came around. I wouldn't be drinking mine but I ordered anyway to keep up the whole human façade. I didn't need the questions tonight. Bella had figured I'd need an out and told me to just go ahead and replace my glass with hers once she was done. So that's what I did. I didn't wana get her too drunk though, not if I wanted her to myself later…so I just ordered the one drink and declined then next.

"So you know the band?" I heard Bella ask Sid's girl.

I felt pride radiate from Jolene then before she gave Bella a huge grin and nodded. "Yeah, they're my sisters. I manage them, but really they don't need any help from me…They're amazing."

"Oh yeah, what's the name of the band?" I asked her, smiling at the pride and love he had for her sisters.

"Nightwalkers" Bella gave her an amused grin and quirked her brow. "I know, creepy right? You'll understand when you see them." And for some reason she turned her head toward me and winked conspiratorially before laughing at my questioning look. "They should be here any minute."

Just as she said that, I felt a very familiar sense of mischief come from the back of the club and a scent hit my nose that I knew all too well. I threw my head back and laughed. I guess the Cullen's hadn't been the only ones to let the cat outa the bag…

"No shit! Seriously?" I asked Jolene and she nodded enthusiastically.

"What am I missing?" Bella asked, shaking her head at us in baffled annoyance.

"You'll see…" I told her and nodded toward the stage where the clubs owner had just stepped up to the mic to announce the band.

He looked out at the crowd with an unmistakably dazzled look on his face as he began doting on and on about the two talented up and coming female rockers and then blushed as the curtains finally opened and out stepped none other than a very rocked out version of my old friends Tanya and Kate Denali. Well, this should be fuckin great.

**Bella's POV**

I watched Jasper's evil grin spread across his face as he looked at the two women step from behind the curtains and my eyes damn near popped from my skull. No fuckin way! Vamp chicks? Are you kidding me? Did Jazz know these girls? I better not have a reason to be jealous cause shit, these chicks put Rosalie's beauty to shame.

I glared at them as they walked toward the club's manager who was sweating and blushing so bad I thought he might have a heart attack right there. They then looked right at Jazz; MY JAZZ, and winked. Oh Hell no! I let out a growl that I know they heard and they looked over to me with their brows raised in amusement and smiled.

"You okay babe?" Jasper asked me as he rubbed my leg soothingly.

"You know them?" I growled out, not taking my eyes from theirs. I knew he could feel the territorial vibes I was pumping out, but he didn't seem too bothered by it; and to tell the truth neither was I. This thing between us might be pretty new, but he was mine and there was no fuckin way any sparkly perfect bitches were gona try getting their claws into him.

I felt a sense of calm come over me and finally looked to Jasper. "Darlin, those are the Denali sisters. They're family. You have absolutely not a damn thing to worry about with them." He said with a reassuring smile. "Plus, even if I did want either of them, which I don't," He hurriedly said before I could growl again, "I'm definitely not their type." He finished in an amused tone.

"Oh yeah? What's their type?" I asked trying to keep my emotions down as much as I could.

He laughed "I guess it's the same as mine… They like 'em hot, babe"

Well okay then... I looked back up to them and saw them nod their heads at me while they did a little shake at the red faced manager. I shook my head and couldn't help the disbelieving laugh that passed through my lips.

I took Jasper's hand and gave him an apologetic smile "I'm sorry babe. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions."

"Don't apologize darlin'. I woulda felt the same way if I saw some strange guys winking at you. But next time, know that there isn't a fuckin person or thing on this planet that's gona tear me away from you. You're stuck with me babe. I hope that's okay." He said as he reached for my cheek and pulled me in for a sweet kiss.

I pulled away after a minute and gazed into his eyes. "Baby, it's more than okay." I said and pulled his lips back to mine. I didn't know what was happening, or why, but I knew without a doubt that I would never let this man go.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. <strong>

**So…? How'd ya like? Leave me a review :o) I could really use your encouragement right now. I'll try to get the next chap out as soon as I can but I might be without internet for a week or two. I'll be working on the story regardless and post as soon as I can. See ya soon peeps :o) **

**Don't forget to follow me on Twitter for some extra insight into my crazy life :op http :/ twitter . com /#!/N_Wolfe**


End file.
